


fear is a poison

by brinecryptexodus



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Control, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinecryptexodus/pseuds/brinecryptexodus
Summary: You're a regular college freshman at Gotham University, just trying to get by, and you needed a few extra dollars so you answered the flyer advertising for a psychological study you saw posted in the basement of the student union. Sure, the study was going to be held at Arkham—and that place had a reputation—but the pay was good and the study looked important, something about fear and inhibition, moving past mental blocks.When you showed up you were struck by how attractive you found the doctors. The man with dark, slightly messy hair, sharp blue eyes that seemed to see right through you even from behind his glasses, and the woman, tall, voluptuous and almost elegant even in her lab coat, and that bright red hair. You found yourself blushing just looking at them, and something about the way that they studied you made you feel exposed. The pair seemed almost dangerous, but you pushed your reservations aside, and followed them into Arkham …
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Crane/Pamela Isley, Jonathan Crane/Pamela Isley/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Crane/You, Pamela Isley/Original Female Character(s), Pamela Isley/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	fear is a poison

The woman walks in front of you, leading you down hallways illuminated here and there with pools of dim fluorescent light. You turn around to glance at the man walking behind you and his glasses flash in the gloom, and you can feel your eyes on him.

His voice, a little high, a little broken, but firm and confident springs up from behind you, "Thank you for volunteering, Ms.? …"

"Ah, uhm, Rae is fine," you say with a tense smile, looking back over your shoulder, then keeping your eyes forward. You can still feel a slight blush, and you're very aware of your own body as you walk.

"Good, Ms. Rae. We'll need to get some information," his voice says behind you. The woman in front of you looks over her shoulder for a moment, her green eyes glinting for a moment like a predator's, her lips curling into a small half smile.

"Age? Do you have any," he clears his throat softly, "history of mental illness?"

"I'm 21," you say, and then carefully, "um, I have bipolar II... It's managed though."

"Oh, I see," he says, and you can almost feel his quiet smile as he scribbles something down on his clipboard. "Well that shouldn't be a problem. Do you think, Dr. Isley?"

The woman ahead of you chuckles softly, and her laugh is deep and throaty to the man's higher, more scratchy voice. "No, not at all."

She comes to a side door and punches in a code. The door is big and metal, and she opens it up, standing aside for you to enter.

You look between them for a moment, and do so.

The room is rather bare, all things considered. There's a medical table with straps, and a metal set of shelves against one wall. The shelf is cluttered with beakers and a microscope, and several potted plants. After you enter, Dr. Isley slips inside and makes her way over to the table. The man steps in last, and pulls the door closed with a heavy clank.

"Now, Ms. Rae, I'm Dr. Crane, and I already introduced my colleague, Dr. Isley. We've been working together for a while now. This is a fairly straightforward study, about fear, avoidance, and pleasure."

"Do you have any issues with avoidance, Ms. Rae?"

"I don't think more than anyone else, I suppose. I don't like crowds or parties, that sort of thing." You eye the table nervously.

"Mmm, crowds and parties," he says nodding. His eyes seem eager at the list, "but you wouldn't call these phobias?"

At the table, the woman picks up a small jar of bright red pills and measures out three into her palm. She looks between you and Dr. Crane, grinning wryly.

"I would not go that far." You swallow, feeling warm.

"Well, why don't you take a seat up on this table, and I'll get your vitals," he says.

You nod carefully, and shift your weight up onto the table. Dr. Crane walks up to you and reaches out for your forearm, holding it gently with long-fingered, delicate hands. He rolls up your sleeve without asking, looking into your face for even the subtlest reaction as he does so. He takes out a blood pressure cuff and wraps it around your arm.

"No issues with your heart?" he asks, smiling sharply as he begins to inflate the cuff.

"No!" you say, and your voice cracks as you feel the touch of his slender fingers.

He smiles, eyeing you intently as you speak. He looks down at the readings on the cuff and says, "well, Dr. Isley, I think she's an excellent candidate. Don't you?"

She walks over to the table and looks you up and down slowly, "I think so, Dr. Crane. Now, Ms. Rae, Dr. Crane and I are experts in psychopharmacology. We're going to do a simple test around avoidance. It's actually good that you don't have any strong avoidances."

As she speaks her green eyes stare firmly into yours. She holds out the three pills and a small paper cup of water.

"All three at once?" you ask, carefully taking them from her.

"That's right," she says with a small smile. "bottoms up."

You nod slowly, take a big sip of water, and drop them into your mouth, swallowing.

"Good girl," she says, that wry grin twisting up a corner of her full lips. She takes a step back, crossing her arms and glancing over to Dr. Crane.

Crane is looking down at his clipboard, but as you swallow the pills he glances up over the rim of his glasses at you and smiles wide.

"Um, am i supposed to be feeling something?" you ask, glancing between them.

"It's fast acting, but it'll take a few seconds. Let's take that time to explain the work a bit. Now, Ms. Rae," Isley says, taking off her glasses and tucking them by one of the prongs into the V of her green blouse, drawing your attention to her breasts.

"Dr. Crane and I combat avoidance through a dual approach. Our little compound has two major components. Your little contribution," she says, cocking her hip to one side and resting a hand on it, "is the carrot. When the drug takes effect you'll begin to feel an intense pleasure when you do as you're directed, to act in defiance of things you would normally," she gestures in a looping motion with her free hand, "avoid, out of embarrassment, shame, or just social taboo."

"Alright..."

She smiles more broadly, "the carrot, and …"

"The stick," Crane chimes in. He licks his lips, holding the clipboard down at his side.

You blush as you see him lick his lips, glancing away to Dr. Isley.

Crane clears his throat and takes a step closer, and you can feel his sharp blue eyes studying you.

"You're not curious about … the stick, Ms. Rae?" he asks.

You feel yourself getting a little flushed, perhaps the drugs beginning to work.

"Sure, I am." You look into his eyes.

His grin broadens beneath his flashing blue eyes, "The stick turns avoidance on its head, Ms. Rae. For example, you seem like you're a little high strung. You put on a brave front, but little things with strangers, i bet it's hard for you. If i told you to stick out your tongue and make a funny face …"

You laugh a little, nervously.

As he says this, the mental image of you doing so flashes before your eyes. It _is_ embarrassing to think of doing something so ridiculous, especially in front of these two attractive strangers.

And as you feel embarrassment rising within you, a new emotion begins to creep up. Starting at your legs, it _feels_ the way whispering sounds, but wordless, chilling, a fear in the pit of your stomach.

You sharply gasp and swallow, very unsure.

As the fear begins to pool around your toes and rise up to your ankles, shadows in the room begin to deepen. Dr. Crane's bright white teeth and eyes stand out even more, and Dr. Isley's hair and lips shimmer almost like blood.

"You feel it, don't you Ms. Rae? The _avoidance_ now gives birth to fear, rather than protecting you from it," he says.

"But there's a way past all that fear. Past the stick," comes the husky voice of Dr. Isley, " … to the carrot."

"Okay!" you say, wiping your hands on your pant legs.

"You just have to do what you were told," she says, chuckling.

You nod quickly a couple times, feeling that whispering fear. You look down slightly, trying to hide from their gazes and blush deeply as you scrunch up your nose and eyes and stick your tongue out.

As you follow the instructions, you feel a sudden flush of pleasure washing over your body, washing the fear away instantly. But the embarrassment remains.

Dr. Crane makes a few notes on his clipboard, "how would you rate the fear, on a scale from one to ten?"

"Uhm," you say with a nervous giggle, "probably a two."

"Mmmmm. And how about the pleasure?" Isley asks, her voice laden with innuendo.

"A three." You give a small smile.

Dr. Crane and Isley share a look for a couple of seconds, grinning at each other, and then Dr. Crane turns back to you while Isley makes her way back to the metal table, looking over a few pieces of paper.

"Well, Ms. Rae, that's good. See the _effects_ of the drug are commensurate with the intensity of one's avoidance response. Little avoidance? Small stick. Bigger avoidance …"

Isley chimes in, "it's all about _training_. Any animal can be retrained with the proper responses. Humans are just another animal …"

"Of _sorts_ ," Crane interjects. "But the human mind is a delicate and marvelous thing. With a few well placed modifications, it can be completely remade. The greatest avoidances can be conquered, even without changing the underlying emotional response."

"That makes sense," you nod, still feeling that stark mixture of emotions.

"And it's a strange thing, isn't it? What causes avoidance," Crane says, leaning closer. "For example, it's perfectly normal for a doctor to inspect a patient's body. But the patient always disrobes alone, in the room, unobserved. To do otherwise would be highly taboo, even if the doctor will have to touch you and examine your body in order for him to make his diagnosis …"

You tense up as he leans in.

"So if the funny face was a …" Dr. Crane begins.

"A two I think she said," Isley says, looking back at you.

"A two. Please rate the fear on a scale from one to ten when I tell you to take off your clothes," Crane says with a small smile.

"Oh boy," you say, laughing. "I'm sorry, I laugh when I get scared... A five?"

"Just for the suggestion?" Crane asks, surprised, cocking his head back and furrowing his brow. He taps his lips with the end of his pen.

Then he smiles, "Take off your clothes, Ms. Rae."

"A-all of them?"

And you can feel it, instantly, far more powerful than the last time. The shadows deepen and they seem to be filled with whispering voices, murmuring and plotting behind you.

Dr. Crane nods, his eyes studying yours carefully, as the embarrassment and shame is nearly drowned in a wash of fear.

Your breathing is staggered as you clutch the hem of your sweatshirt and lift it over your stomach, exposing your bra. You drop it on the floor next to you after taking it over your slightly spinning head. You undo your pants next, not even stopping to feel embarrassed, and you have to lean back on the table to pull them off.

Crane watches you, studying your movements and your body as you slip your pants off. Isley steps up next to him, watching you as well.

You look up at them as you unhook your bra, but as soon as your nipples are exposed, you look down and away, unable to shake all the embarrassment even with the fear, and quickly take off your socks. Lastly, you pull your underwear down over your legs and let them drop onto the floor from your feet.

As soon as you take off your panties and feel the cool air of the Arkham basement across your body, an intense wash of pleasure trickles over your skin, slipping over you deliciously. The pleasure is mixed up with the embarrassment of their eyes on you, Crane's appraising and professional, Isley's amused and hungry.

"Good girl," she purrs. "it feels good to be good, doesn't it?"

You gasp, covering your nipples by crossing your arms, and press your legs together as you feel it wash over you. "Yeah..." you say without thinking.

Isley pouts as you cover up, "Now that's no way to act. Show Dr. Crane your body. Show him the way you imagine he wants to see."

She smiles, and Crane looks at you intently.

"I..." You look at him, your eyes wide. After you meet his unflinching stare for a moment, you slowly uncover your nipples, sliding your fingers down from them, down over your thighs and to your knees. You push your legs open, biting your lip.

"Goood girl," Isley says, smiling over Crane's shoulder.

Crane's blue eyes take in your body slowly, and he licks his lips.

"On a scale from one to ten—" he begins, his eyes intense as they devour you.

"Oh come on, Scarecrow," Isley says. She reaches up behind the nape of her neck and lets her hair down, slinking around behind you. You feel exposed, but mixed up with it is a deep pleasure as those blue eyes look at your thighs, your hips, your eyes.

"The compound _works_. It's time we had a little fun," you feel her hands, warm and soft and strong, rest on your shoulders from behind you.

"Wha-" you stop your question as her hands touch you, swallowing.

"Should we push the limits?" she asks, her voice close suddenly in your ear. You can smell her perfume, and you feel her chest pressing against your shoulder, soft and warm, "something that would get a _really_ strong reaction?"

Crane swallows.

"Your fear has really gotten him going …"

You can feel how wet you are without even touching yourself, and your eyes close as she presses against you, your heart pounding.

"Unbutton my blouse and kiss my neck," she half-whispers in your ear.

Behind your eyelids, you see swirling colors, and your breath hitches as you smell her perfume and feel her breath hot on your ear. You hesitate, clenching your hands on your knees. But then the fear kicks in, spiraling quickly up your legs and into your stomach. Your eyes shoot open to the sight of Dr. Crane still still staring intently. It hurts to look at his eyes as they pierce you, so you quickly turn your head to the side towards Dr. Isley. You scoot your body to follow and look at her chest meekly. The fear reaches your chest as you start to unbutton her shirt, your hands visibly shaking. You move in and press your lips to her pale neck even as you undo the buttons, too scared to wait until you're done.

As you unbutton her blouse with trembling fingers, the green silk falls open to reveal the leafy motif of her deep emerald bra. With the last button, pleasure slips up your body, slipping deep into you, pooling like sunshine between your legs. Isley's breasts rise as she gasps at your kisses, nearly overflowing her bra.

"Tell me, Ms. Rae," Crane's voice says from over your shoulder, and then you feel his delicate hand come to rest on your hip. "how you like our little experiment."

You moan and your fingers play with her blouse, your head lilting to the side. "I like it. I like it."

You can see Crane, tall and thin and still somewhat stern, but there's something primal just below the surface. You can see that he's hard inside his slacks. He smiles gently, like a doctor to a patient, petting your hip, "Good girl, little Rae."

You hum as he strokes you, still warm inside from the blossom of pleasure, "what do you want me to do..?"

Crane looks down at his pants, and then into your eyes. "Open them."

Your mouth falls open, but as soon as you feel the fear swirl quickly up again, quicker than before, you reach down and undo the slacks, but you're unable to look away from his gaze, as his pupils seem to open up and swallow you whole.

With his boxers in your face, the warmth and pleasure slips over you again, and you feel the softness of the fabric and something firm beneath brush against your cheek.

He watches you intently until the pleasure begins to fade and you are naked in front of him on the table. He smiles broadly, and Isley comes up behind him, placing her perfectly manicured red nails on his left shoulder.

Crane studies your reactions as you begin to return to a more normal state.

As the brief pleasure slips away, you can't help but feel embarrassed again, realizing how close your are to a man you find powerfully attractive. You blink a couple times, smiling nervously again. "Um..."

"Do you want to feel the pleasure again, Ms. Rae?" Crane asks eagerly.

"Yes," you answer, breaking into a cold sweat.

"Even though it will mean a deeper fear?" he asks, his eyes intense.

"I don't..." You can't help but smile out of nervousness after he says this.

"Beg for it. Beg for the _fear_ ," he whispers holding your eye contact.

Your mouth opens and closes a few times, and you become aware of how fast your heart is beating. "I want it. I want to feel scared so I can feel good again. Please ..." your voice cracks again.

"You're a strange one, Scarecrow," Isley says, smiling over at him, but as she watches you beg for the fear you can see her breathing deepen, her breasts filling her bra.

Crane smiles down at you and pets your hair gently. "Good girl."

"Take out my cock, and rub it all over your face."

It hits you as soon as the words leave his lips, and this time it wrenches your stomach, making you feel ill. You groan, and your fingers claw at the waistband of his pants and boxers as you pull them down. As his hard cock pops out, you nuzzle it with your cheek, but when the fear closes in around your throat, you quickly grasp the shaft, rubbing the head against your eyelid and over your nose to the other cheek.

Isley watches you eagerly, and Crane gasps a little as you hold his cock and rub it over your face. You can feel his balls pressing against you and as his cock slips over your cheek your body explodes with almost orgasmic pleasure.

"Good girl," he says, leaning down and putting two fingers under your chin so that you can look up at the two of them.

"Now suck it, but watch me while you do it," Isley purrs. "I want to see how that pretty little face looks with a cock inside it."

You mewl and your mouth falls open again, but this time out of pleasure. Your heart pounds in your chest as you take it in your mouth, your tongue slipping under the head as you look into her green eyes. This time the fear only gets a chance to make your stomach drop before pleasure rises up again from your toes to your head.

Crane draws in a sharp breath and rests a hand gently on your head, petting you softly. Isley looks down at you and licks her lips, nodding.

You can't help but to just suck the doctor's cock deeper into your mouth, looking between them.

He cries out softly, as the taste of his precum fills your mouth, the scent of him invading your mind, his cock heavy and full on your tongue.

Isley slips down onto her knees beside you and reaches out for your left nipple, holding it gently.

"Give me a turn," she says. "touch yourself. And touch me."

She guides your left hand to her inner thigh, which is warm, and leans in to kiss the side of your lips filled with Crane's cock.

You finish running your fingers up to her pussy, and gently touch her clit as you touch your own. Your eyes close softly as her lips caress you.

The pleasure washes over you, both from your touch and from the drug, making your head swim. As your fingers push her panties aside your feel her wet and hot on your fingers and as you draw back from the doctor's cock, Isley licks the tip of it, holding the head of his cock on her lower lip between the two of you.

"Mmmm. Kiss me," she whispers against his cock.

You lean forward and press your lips to hers, the head of Crane's cock pursed between you.

His hand clenches in your hair, and you feel Isley's tongue slipping around his cock to tease yours as she looks playfully into your eyes.

"Good girl, Rae," you hear Crane gasp from over you, and the pleasure sends little spasms through your body.

You meet her tongue with yours and let it play over the shaft of his cock.

After a long kiss she draws back and gasps slightly, saying, "Now, suck his balls. And look at him."

She pushes her lips over the head of his cock and you feel her fingers trickling down your body, slipping gently between the lips of your pussy.

You gasp and moan as your lips trail down to his balls. Your tongue slips out again and brings one gently into your mouth. You look up at him with hooded eyelids as you suck carefully.

"That's a very good girl," he moans, and you feel Isley's fingers slipping past yours, inside of you.

You let it go with a pop, and suck the other ball between your lips. You moan quietly as Isley slides easily inside me.

Isley's head bobs over Crane's cock as you suck, and after a few minutes of playing with your pussy, she slips off his cock, smiling. Slipping her fingers out of you she gets up on the edge of the medical bed.

"Lift up your skirt and take off your panties," she says hungrily.

You can't beat the fear this time. You've never done this with a woman, and you start to shake as your eyes widen. You can't breathe, and your head is light as your fingers trace up her legs to move the fabric aside. You peel her panties down from her sopping pussy just as your vision goes fuzzy.

She doesn't give you a moment to catch your breath, and just as the pleasure is starting to reach up your body she says, "Lick me."

Your tongue darts out and you tenderly lick her folds, taking a deep breath in through your nose.

Her hand comes to rest on your head, and she watches you with pleasure, moaning softly.

"Good," she gasps. "good girl." Pleasure swims up the inside of your thighs, and as she takes in a sharp inhalation of breath she says, "Keep licking me, but open up your legs for Dr. Crane. Present yourself to him."

You can almost feel those sharp blue eyes, studying your body.

You can feel your chest seize up as you carefully lick her clit and reposition your body so that your knees are spread and your back is arched, your pussy wet and glistening in the low light of the basement.

As you taste Isley's wetness and the rich smell of her pleasure washes over you, you feel warm pleasure in your pussy as you arch your back and push it up behind you. Amidst the pleasure you suddenly feel Dr. Crane's nimble fingers trailing gently up the inside of your thigh, teasing gently over your lips.

Another hand slips down, resting possessively on your left hip, holding you.

You moan softly into Isley's wetness, and lick her deeper and longer.

Isley gasps and moans gently, "Good girl."

You feel Dr. Crane open your lips tenderly with his fingers. And then the head of his cock, firm, but soft and warm, presses between your lips.

"Oh god," you moan around her clit, and nuzzle your nose into it, your tongue lapping. You tilt your hips back and forth, teasing Crane's cock.

Isley moans, and you can see her breasts rising and falling in her bra as she tangles her fingers in your hair.

"Mmm," Crane says. He leans forward over your body, and as he does so you feel him slide deep inside of you, slowly and deliciously, filling you up.

When he's leaning over your shoulder you feel his lips on the side of your ear, "and I didn't even have to ask, did I?"

You moan again as an answer, and sigh as you feel his breath tickle your ear. You go back and forth between suckling Isley's clit and licking long stripes up the length of her pussy.

Crane wraps a deft hand around under your right breast and begins toying with your nipple, drawing his cock half out of you and then thrusting in again firmly. You feel his balls slap gently against your pussy as he fucks you, holding your hips steady so that his thrusting drives deep inside of you.

In front of you Isley shrugs out of her lab coat and blouse, grabbing the top of the bed behind her with both hands.

You focus on her clit, flicking it with your tongue softly, making soft moans as Crane pushes into you over and over again, as his fingertips play with your nipple.

"Ohh, good girl," Isley purrs again, and she presses her hips up into your face, "good little girl."

Crane's hand moves from your nipple slowly down your body, half tickling the side of your belly before seeking out your clit. He teases and toys with you as he fucks you, biting down on your earlobe.

You keep up your ministrations of her clit, and move your hips to meet Crane's. You gasp as he nips you, and move your head to kiss down the inside of Isley's slick thigh, then kiss Crane's lips.

Crane smiles against your lips, slipping his tongue into your mouth as he drives into you, flickering the tip of his finger against you. You feel him thick and hard inside of you, drawing out for a moment, and then slipping back in deep.

In front of you, Isley half-purrs and half-growls. You feel her fingers snake into your hair and see her other hand tangle in Crane's.

"You're not done with me," she says sharply, and as the two of you kiss she pulls your faces back between her thighs.

You gasp and softly let your tongue slide up her pussy back to her clit, and circle it with the tip, sucking gently. After a few moments, you slide it into her pussy and fuck her with your tongue, your face getting slick with her juices.

Crane whispers wordlessly against the side of your lips, his cock twisting gently inside of you, pressing up inside of you behind your clit. Then he begins to kiss Isley's pussy, his tongue teasing around your lips.

Above you she gasps and begins to moan, tilting her hips up and pushing you head against her as she rocks her pussy against your face.

"Good girl, Rae," she gasps, her voice edging towards a loss of control.

Behind you, you feel Crane grab your hips firmly and push into you, feel his panting against the side of your face, and your neck.

You moan and lick her faster, caressing Dr. Crane's cheek with yours. You match his hips with your own and adjust your legs so he has better access to your g-spot.

You feel Isley's pussy begin to convulse, tightening and grasping at your tongue as she grinds her clit along the bridge of your nose, moaning deep as she comes and Crane's hard cock drives deeper into you.

You rest your cheek against her inner thigh and close your eyes as Crane fucks you, your lips hanging open.

Crane snakes his hands into your hair, grabbing you as he fucks you, his balls slapping gently against your wet lips. You feel his other hand slipping up your hip to grasp your nipple between his fingers.

"Come for me," he says, firmly, pinching your nipple gently.

You're so close that you can't help but to obey that command. You groan, and your orgasm washes over you from your forehead to your toes, your pussy clenching around his cock. You look up at Isley as Crane's hand pulls your head back.

Isley smiles down at you, brushing a sweat-damp lock of hair out of her face, her breasts still heaving in her deep green bra, her smile coy as she watches you come.

You feel Crane's hand slipping up from your breast, two fingers with the smell and taste of you slipping into your mouth as his cock twists into your orgasm, drawing it out.

You suck on his fingers, the taste of yourself mingling with the taste of Dr. Isley.

"Mmmmm," Isley purrs, watching you as your orgasm rises and falls. Crane draws slowly out of you, and Isley leans forward, slipping her fingers under your chin.

"Did Dr. Crane do a good job, Rae?" she asks, that coy smile twinging up at the corner beneath her half-disheveled hair. "Do you think we've broken down some of your avoidance?"

You gasp and nod, feeling light-headed and shaky.

"What should we say to Dr. Crane for his help?" she whispers throatily, leaning forward and close to you. She gives you a little kiss on the tip of your nose and, shrugging out of her lab coat she reaches behind her to unclasp her bra.

It falls away, revealing her full, flushed breasts.

"Th-thank you?" You ask, blushing. "Thank you... Dr. Crane."

She smiles, petting and tousling your hair, and slips off the table in front of you. Almost naked, she walks past you, her hips rolling gently, and as you turn you see her put the tips of her fingers on Crane's neck, her other hand grasping slowly and gently around the shaft of his wet cock as she looks over her shoulder at you.

She chuckles and drops to her knees, leaning forward and pressing her breasts around his cock. You can just see the tip of him, glistening with your juices and his precum, peeking out between her breasts.

"Why don't you give him a little kiss to say thank you, Rae."

You swallow and nod, turning around on your hands and knees. You lower your head and suck the tip of Crane's cock between your lips, pressing your face into Isley's tits.

Crane gasps and you feel him thrust, instinctively, the tip of his cock slipping past your lips and onto your tongue.

"Mmm, I think he likes that, Rae," Isley whispers in your ear.

You swirl the tip of your tongue around the head, suckling his precum to the back of your tongue to taste it.

He moans softly and as you suck the flavor of yourself off his cock, the scent and taste of him fills your mouth. Isley draws her breasts down, making room for you to take more of him into your mouth, and she leans close, whispering, "Would you like to know something interesting, Rae?"

You take him further into your mouth and moan your affirmation.

You feel the warm, soft tip of his cock sliding into your mouth as you push your head down, drawing across your tongue, slick and full of the taste of him. He hisses with pleasure, drawing his fingers through your curly hair.

"The compound," Isley whispers. She chuckles, and says it softly as though revealing a very covert secret, "It wore off some time ago."

You make a noise of surprise and your blush deepens, but you keep slipping Crane in and out of your mouth, teasing his cock with your tongue. You move a hand down underneath Isley's breasts to fondle his balls.

"Isn't it interesting, Dr. Crane?" Isley asks with a low throaty laugh. "What a little conditioning will do. It's almost as if Ms. Rae wanted any excuse to have your cock in her throat."

Crane moans as you fondle his balls, and you feel the tip of his cock teasing at the back of your mouth as his pelvis spasms with pleasure, "Yes, Dr. Isley," he gasps, smiling down at you, "she's so … eager beneath the thin veneer of socialization."

You let his cock hit the back of your throat and gently give his balls a squeeze. You don't feel the expected twinge of embarrassment as they talk about you this time, and close your eyes.

"Ah!" Crane gasps, "Good, Ms. Rae." You can taste him more strongly now and you hear Isley's throaty whisper in your ear, her lips brushing against you.

"You like the _feel_ of that cock in your mouth, don't you, Ms. Rae? Are you really going to just keep sucking until …"

And with a shuddering gasp from Crane, you begin to feel him pulsing inside of your mouth, hot and thick in your throat and spilling down your tongue.

You moan lewdly at his orgasm, swallowing his cum as you can. It tastes savory and sweet at the same time. Some dribbles out of your lips and runs down his cock onto Dr. Isley's tits.

She sighs appreciatively, and Crane's cock half softens in your mouth, still welling with cum as he gasps again and again. When he has finally finished coming, you feel the tip of his cock slip out of your mouth, leaving another little kiss of cum on your lips and your chin.

"You did good, Rae," Crane says, panting.

You lick your lips and smile, disheveled and sweaty. You run a hand through your hair and wipe off your chin.

"I think we should keep her under observation for a few days at least," Isley says, withdrawing. She runs a finger over the cum spilled over her breasts and tastes it with a smile, "And run a few more tests before she'll be safe to go home. What do you think, Dr. Crane?"

He looks down at you, his cock hanging still half-erect an inch or two from your face. His blue eyes flash as he smiles at you.

"Whatever you think is best, doctor," you say coyly.

"Yes," he says thoughtfully, and reaching down to your chin lifts your face to look him straight in the eye, leaning forward just enough that his cock brushes gently and damply against your cheek.

"It seems the only … responsible thing to do."


End file.
